Night time adventures
by Sparrabeth11
Summary: Just a little Sparrabeth. Sorry about the time gap between the updates!
1. The charming Captain

I hate it when I can't get to sleep. I hate all the rolling and turning in the bed

And right now I'm having big problems in getting to sleep.

So I decided not to even try to get sleep and got out from the bed.

I headed out of the cabin to the deck. It was completely silent out there.

The crew was probably drinking rum somewhere below the decks.

So I crept to the railing and leaning against it I admired the sea.

I breathed in the salty sea air and at the same time closed my eyes.

It was wonderful being here again. Just sailing, not worrying about anything.

That was the kind of life I liked. It was freedom.

I sighed and opened my eyes. I jumped at a person standing in front of me for I didn't hear anyone walking towards me at any point.

Looking again I recognized the man to be Jack Sparrow.

"What is it you want now, Jack?!" I rolled my eyes dramatically at him.

Jack looked at me dumbly.

"I was just thinkin' why's it that a beautiful young lass is up and about at 'tis time of night and not sleeping in her cabin like a good girl?"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"If you haven't noticed Mr. Sparrow, I am not a three-year-old, and for that capable for looking after myself." I turned my head so that my hear flew around me and hit him in the face.

"Though I'm flattered of your worry on my well being I do not need orders from you in what time I should be asleep and other PERSONAL things like that!"

Jack looked like he'd burst out laughing at any minute and I gave him a little glare.

At that his face seemed to straiten a little.

"But Miss Swann! Don't ye be forgetting one really important thing! This is actually me ship and I'm actually its Cap'n!"

Jack's smile widened.

"An' I have ALL the rights on givin' people O-R-D-E-R-S-!"

I looked at him mouth opened.

Oh that man had the nerve!

Jack suddenly walked right up to me.

"So I can give ye an order to go back to ye cabin, but I don't think it would be such fun for me."

We were now only inches apart and I was getting extremely sweaty.

His hand brushed along my arm.

I quivered.

He chuckled.

"I seem to be havin' an affect on ye luv, am I right?"

I couldn't say anything.

A muffled moan escaped my lips.

"I think tha' was a yes."

Jack laughed.

He leaned in and kissed me fully on the lips.

"What say you 'fer a little night time adventure?"

I couldn't say no to the charming Captain.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Authors note//Well this is me first longer fic, so please understand me and be kind!_

_(There's more coming.)//_


	2. Pain and Bliss

Jack looked at her from a distance. He had started to do it quite often after their little 'night time adventure'.

She was talking rapidly to that whelp William. He didn't look very happy at all but neither did Lizzie. Jack sighed and turned his back on the arguing couple.

"I need some rum." He muttered and started wobbling towards his cabin.

"For the millionth time Will there is nothing between me and Jack!"

Elizabeth snapped. She wasn't telling the truth but she wasn't lying either.

After they'd had 'that' Elizabeth was left really confused about everything.

After days spent in silence, Will had started to suspect something was going on.

"Elizabeth you know I don't want to lose you! If he's forced you into anything, 'Lizzie I swear, I'll kill him!

Elizabeth didn't like anyone else except Jack using that name.

'Damn you Jack Sparrow. Without you I wouldn't be going through this.

"Why would you think he's forced me in to anything? You know I wouldn't accept forcing!

Will looked down to his feet. "Elizabeth, you're only a woman! I mean what chance do you have against Captain Jack Sparrow?

You know that when he wants something, he will get it! You wouldn't stand a chance!"

Elizabeth was shocked. 'Only a woman' rang in her head.

"William Turner! How dare you! Don't you think I'm enough experienced to fight back? And for God's sake don't be so bloody jealous! Anyway, I don't even understand why you started a row of such a stupid matter!

Jack is a better man than you will ever be!"

As soon as the words had left her mouth she wished she could have taken them back straight away.

"That explains it then. Well I am sad to hear you feel such affection for our dear Captain. I thought you were a decent woman Elizabeth. You might as well run along to find Sparrow. I think he will be over the moon with joy."

"By the way, you can consider our engagement finished."

William turned his back on her, but before he walked away he turned back to look at Elizabeth. "You filthy pirate's slut!" He spat and then left leaving the shocked Elizabeth just standing there. And then the tears started to fall.

**JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJJEJEJE**

Elizabeth was devastated. 'You filthy bitch' kept ringing in her ears.

Maybe she was a 'Filthy Pirate's slut.'

The only thing she desired the most was to be _Free _and being with Will certainly wasn't freedom. He was so bloody jealous and over protective.

She was leaning on the edge of the Black Pearl looking at the Horizon. The tears

Kept running down her cheek but she couldn't care the less.

**JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE**

Jack had found himself a bottle of rum and was quite happily sipping it.

He staggered around The Black Pearl giving random orders to crew members.

He saw 'Lizzie leaning on the rail and sighed. He walked up to her.

"Shiver me timbers if it isn't 'Lizzie Swann!" He smiled.

"How are ye keeping up?"

Lizzie turned to face Jack.

"Oh, not so good then, eh." He said seeing her tear stained face.

"Tell ol'Jack whas been 'appening?"

Lizzie turned back to look at the sea.

"He... he guessed something had happened..."

Jack frowned.

"...Between you and me." Elizabeth sighed.

Jack puffed.

Why did that Eunuch have to poke his little nose in everything?

Jack was snapped back from his thoughts by Elizabeth giving a loud sob.

Jack did the only thing he could think of. He put his arms around Lizzie and

let her sob against his chest.

Finally her sobs died out and she lifted her head to look Jack in the face.

"I... I'm sorry Jack." She muttered and broke from his embrace.

"Care te tell me what 'appened, coz I can see he's upset ye badly, luv."

Lizzie bit her lip.

"he... got mad, broke our engagement and called me a filthy _pirate's_ bitch."

Jack stood there mouth opened.

"He said WHA'?"

Jack felt anger bubble up in him.

'All I want to do is squash that little Whelp and make him really an Eunuch.'

"Why tha' little fuckin' son of a bitch..." Jack growled.

"But, I guess I am a slut..."

Jack looked at her.

"...After what happened between us." Lizzie finished and looked at her feet.

Jack smiled. "I wouldn't call ye a slut fer that."

Lizzie's head shot up to meet his gaze.

"I would say it was... a case of curiosity."

Elizabeth noticed that Jack was moving closer to her.

"Tell me 'Lizzie... Is a stable life wha' ye really be wantin'..."

He was now very close and Lizzie could feel his hot breath against her cheek.

"Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't have a chance now, would I."

She gulped.

"Nay, ye wouldn't." Jack purred and then closed the gap between them.

Lizzie had longed to feel those lips against hers again.

She was in heaven.

Jack deepened the kiss and earned a little moan from Lizzie.

Finally when it felt like the kiss had gone on for days, Jack pulled away and smiled.

"Now tell me luv, what do ye really want the most in this world?"

Noticing Lizzie's puzzled expression, Jack took out his compass and placed it in her hands.

"Open it." He whispered against her lips.

When Lizzie opened the compass it started to spin like mad until pointing to two different directions. At first it rested on Jack and then it pointed at the sea.

"Huh, I always knew your compass was broken Jack..."

Lizzie muttered but Jack silenced her.

"The compass never lies, luv." Jack smiled.

"What ye want luv, is freedom..."

Lizzie studied Jack's face for a while and then dropped her gaze to the grownd.

_Freedom _was exactly what she wanted.

"...And I can give it ta ye." She heard Jack say.

Lizzie's eyes shot up to meet Jack's.

He cupped her cheek gently.

"Give me Freedom Jack..." Lizzie whispered.

Jack grinned.

"Aye, that I will do."

And then he kissed her again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

Hey you lot!

I honestly didn't have any ideas on how to continue this story!

I am planning on writing maybe a couple of more chapters but I'll have to see to that then. Please, Reviews always lighten up me day :)

Peace,

Sparrabeth11


End file.
